The Legend of Spyro: Tales of the Zodiacs
by reddog158
Summary: This is the story of a human child who recalls the events that turned him into Spyro, the chosen zodiac destined to save the world from evil. In this crossover you'll meet both new and old characters with a twist.
1. Enter the Purple Dragon

The Legend of Spyro: Tales of the Zodiacs

**Chapter 1: Enter the Purple Dragon**

"Hurry up you fools," The Ogre shouted. "If we're caught again I will have your heads!"

The goblins worked faster, stealing diamonds, gold, and everything else they could find from the Elf King's Treasure Vault. Soon there was nothing else but a little pile of gold and jewels left in the room.

"We got all the gold we can carry Batta." One of the goblins said.

"Excellent! Our Master should be very pleased, now I want you to-

The Ogre looked upon the goblins face and he saw him trembling with fear.

"What's wrong with you? Is it those long eared guards again?"

The goblin slowly shook his head and pointed to something right behind the Ogre. When the Ogre turned around he started shaking. The Elf Guards he could handle but this, this person was someone he never wanted to cross.

"Dragon…" Batta spoke trying his best to sound intimidating, but against the purple dragon is was pointless.

It was insulting really. The Ogre was at least five feet taller than the dragon in front of him, not to mention he was only fifteen years old, but this boy had power…power that people respected and feared.

"Put down the gold." The dragon said snapping Batta out of his thoughts and back to the situation in front of him. Actually it was more of a demand. The dragon stood there with his arms folded on his chest. He was wearing a black vest with black pants, he also carried a sword on his back, but it was still in its scabbard. From the rumors the Ogre heard it was given to him by Dwarfs for saving their home. Last but not least was the Zodiac Badge, the Ogre didn't know much but the badge was supposed to represent their inner power. The dragon's badge was nothing spectacular, just a golden star.

Batta looked straight into the dragon's purple eyes, he soon wished he hadn't. The dragon was strong and powerful and if the Ogre didn't respond the right way it would be all over.

"Dragon…we didn't mean any harm, we were just collecting our gold." Batta said.

"Your gold," The Dragon asked clearly not believing the Ogre. "This is the Elf Kingdoms gold."

"Well…yes, but you see we did the Elves a favor and in return we could receive our reward at a later date of our choosing."

"Do you honestly believe I'm going to fall for that?" The dragon said as he started to march forward.

The Ogre was really starting to panic now. There was no way he could beat this dragon unless…

"Attack!" Batta shouted. In an instant all the goblins were heading straight for the purple dragon.

One goblin tried to punch him, but the dragon caught his fist with his right hand and using the same hand threw him across the room into another group of goblins. Another goblin attempted to hit him with his mace, but in a quick second the dragon swung around and smashed the mace with his bare hands.

"Wow, sometimes it's hard to imagine I was the same old kid who spent all his time playing video games and didn't have a single friend." The purple dragon thought as he remembered back to the beginning. When the boy first became a dragon.

_Three years earlier_

"Come on," The dark skinned boy shouted as he pressed the button on his game boy. "Just one more hit and I win!" He pressed the jump button and his character dogged the attack, he landed on the other side of the field but the dragon turned around and burned him. GAME OVER. The game read as the screen went black.

"Aww man, I almost had him." The boy sighed as he lay down on his bed and set the game down. Just then he heard the sound of a basketball outside.

He looked out the window and saw the other kids playing. It had been a week since he and his family moved to their new home, but he was shy and wasn't comfortable around the other kids.

"Why am I so afraid?" He said as he sat back down on the bed.

CRASH!

"What the!" The boys said as he got up from his bed and went to investigate the sound. As the boy got closer he started hearing noises from the kitchen.

He entered the room, but it didn't seem like anyone was there. Just then a buzzing sound came from one of the cabinets.

"It must be a bug or something." The boy said as he walked over to where the flyswatter was kept and grabbed it. The boy walked slowly as he could, he didn't know what kind of bug it was, but he didn't want to just rush into it and get stung. He was almost to the cabinet when a bright light flew out.

"Whoa!" The boy cried as he fell back. He got back up and turned around noticing that the bug was glowing.

The bug, a yellow dragonfly was staring straight at him. It was weird it had blue eyes, two hands, and a mouth that was actually talking to him, or was trying to talk to him.

The boy had been staring at the dragonfly the whole time, trying to comprehend what was happening. A dragonfly was glowing… and trying to talk to him.

"Uhh, sorry but I can't understand you." The boy said.

The dragonfly stopped talking and it looked like he was pondering. Then he stopped and flew around the boy. He started moving his hands together in some weird kind of motion and then a light formed in his hands. As the light grew the boy got closer and closer to it amazed at what he was seeing. At that moment the dragonfly threw the ball of light at the boy and he fell to the ground again.

"Ouch! What the heck was that?"

"Can you understand me now?

The boy looked up and saw that the dragonfly was talking again. Except this time he could understand him.

"Hey buddy, can you understand me now?" The dragonfly said.

The boy simply nodded as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Good, now what's your name anyway?"

"Uhh, its Aaron." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you Aaron, my name is Sparx." The dragonfly said.

"O-Okay, hi Sparx," Aaron said nervously. "Wait, can all bugs talk or is it just dragonflies?

"Dragonfly," Sparx said as he flew up closer to Aaron's face. "I'm not a dragonfly, I'm a **Dragon Sprite."**

"A sprite, like a fairy," Aaron asked.

"Yeah, so what do you have to eat around here?" Sparx said as he flew past Aaron and headed back into the cabinets. He pulled out a bag of Cheetos and began eating all the food that was inside of it.

"Hey!" Aaron said as he grabbed the little sprite and pulled him out of the bag. "You can't eat that."

"Why not," Sparx said tilting his head. "I'm hungry; you have food, so why can't I eat it?"

"Because it's for my birthday party," Aaron said with a heavy sigh.

August 18, that was Aaron's birthday, but he wasn't really excited about it this year. In a new neighborhood nobody outside his family even knew it was his birthday, so he wasn't expecting anyone to come over. Even if someone did come they would only be interested in getting the cake, which his mom had gone to the grocery store to get.

"Wow, hey you know it's my birthday too!" Sparx said.

"Really,"

"Yep, so for my birthday I want to eat some of this delicious food." Sparx rushed back into the cabinet before he could even finish the sentence, taking out another bag of Cheetos and beginning to eat the chips inside.

"Hey! Cut that out." Aaron said.

"Make me!" Sparx barked back as he kept on eating.

Aaron was starting to get really mad then. His hand unconsciously reached for the flyswatter and lifted it up.

Just as Sparx finished chewing on the chips he turned around and saw the flyswatter. "Yikes!" Sparx said as he flew out the way and buzzed around the room.

Aaron chased Sparx all around the house. He wasn't trying to kill the little guy but he didn't want some rude little bug eating all the food for his birthday party. While they were running through the hallway Aaron swung the flyswatter and it hit the little dragon sprite causing him to hit the wall with a hard smack.

"Uh oh," Aaron said as he peeled the little sprite off the wall. He didn't want to really hurt the sprite. He was just trying to make him stop eating all the food. "Hey, are you okay?" Aaron said as he held the little sprite in his hands. Sparx moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and then he started glowing. Sparx's eyes shot open as he and Aaron were engulfed in a bright light.

Aaron was falling or floating actually he didn't know what was going on only that in a flash of white light he had been sent to some strange tunnel. Aaron was speechless; he never saw anything so wonderful. All the colors that were passing though his eyes were feeling him with a sensation that he never knew. When the light faded Aaron quickly realized that he was in… a swamp.

"What the heck," Aaron said as he looked around. "Where am I?"

"Where else," Aaron turned around to see Sparx buzzing right behind him. "You're in Silver Swamp."

"Silver Swamp? What's that?"

Sparx looked at Aaron and was opened his mouth to speak but couldn't utter one word. After an awkward silence Sparx finally spoke. "What do you mean, you never heard of this Swamp! It's one of the most famous places in Azeroth!"

"Azeroth?"

"Yes, Azeroth. This world we live on." That last sentence caught Aaron's attention and he soon began to worry.

"I don't live on Azeroth, I'm from Earth!" Aaron said in a rush.

Sparx stared at Aaron for a bit. "Wait, you're from Earth?" Sparx said. Aaron slowly nodded looking up at the dragon sprite. "So then that place I teleported too wasn't on Azeroth, it was on Earth!"

Before Aaron could even speak Sparx flew into the air and was spinning around in wide circles all over the place.

"I can't believe I teleported all the way to Earth!" Sparx said. "Wait till my folks here about this." Sparx then started to fly off, but stopped when Aaron jumped in front of him.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here." Aaron said. "How am I going to get back home?"

"I don't know you can figure it out yourself." Sparx said as he flew down the path.

Sparx couldn't believe that he had actually teleported to Earth. A sprite being able to teleport to other worlds was extremely rare. He also couldn't believe that the human he had brought back with him to Azeroth was still chasing him.

"Hey, get back here and take me home!" Aaron said as he tried to keep up with the dragon sprite that was several feet in front of him.

"Sorry kid, but there isn't anything that's going to make me-"

Suddenly a plant sprouted up from the ground and ate the dragon sprite in a single gulp. Aaron froze in place as he watched the plant that had swallowed his only way home.

"What…the…" Those were the only words Aaron could think of until he heard some small noises.

"Help," It was Sparx. "Get me out of here!"

Aaron slowly walked towards the strange frog like plant. "Sparx, can you hear me?"

"Aaron! Get me out of here before this Frog Weed digests me!"

Normally Aaron would immediately help, but since this wasn't a normal circumstance he thought for a bit. "If I get you out, will you take me back home?"

"Yes! Just get me out of here!" Sparx yelled.

"All right, hang on." Aaron searched the ground until he found a large stick. Grabbing the stick he slowly approached the Frog Weed and attempted to swing at it, but before he could the plant stuck out its long tongue and wrapped it around the stick.

"H-Hey let go!" Aaron yelled as he fought for the stick. Soon Aaron and the Frog Weed were in a game of tug of war, until the weed pulled on the stick with all its might and flung the stick and Aaron into the thick bushes.

"Ouch…" Aaron groaned as he stood back up. He looked back at the plant which began to make croaking sounds as it hopped away from him. Aaron panicked grabbing the stick again and rushing after the Frog Weed. When he was close enough he tried to hit it again but in a quick second the Frog Weed turned around and grabbed the stick with its tongue again.

"Oh no you don't!" Aaron said fiercely hanging on to the stick while the Frog Weed slowly pulled him forward. Aaron knew that it was only a matter of time until he would lose the stick again so this time he decided to switch tactics.

The moment the Frog Weed pulled on the stick again Aaron released the stick and it crashed into the Frog Weed, knocking it down. Immediately Aaron grabbed the plant and held it down while it attempted to escape. Aaron then plunged his hand into the Frog Weed and pulled Sparx out.

"Aww gross," Aaron said as he wiped the mucus from the Frog Weed off on his shirt.

"Hey, your not the one who got swallowed by that thing," Sparx said as he pointed to the Frog Weed that was hopping away. "Anyway, thanks for saving me." Sparx said as he started wiping the mucus off of his wings.

"Your welcome, so are you going to take me home now?"

"No." Sparx said.

"No?" Aaron repeated. "What do you mean no? I saved your life!"

"Yeah thanks and so long." Sparx flew away again heading down the trail and Aaron quickly followed him.

After awhile Sparx spotted a cave and flew in to it. Aaron saw him fly into the cave but he didn't follow. The entrance to the cave was shaped like the head of a monster, with fierce eyes and horns that twisted into sky; also he couldn't enter the cave because of the rock formations that seemed to form razor sharp teeth.

"Hey, what's the matter? You scared?" Sparx said smiling behind the teeth.

"N-No, I just can't fit though there." Aaron said. "Get back here and take me home!"

"Forget it; find your own way back." Sparx said as he flew deeper into the cave.

A wave of hopelessness took over Aaron, he couldn't enter the cave and even if he could he was too scared to go in. He fell to the ground facing away from the cave as he thought of never seeing his family again, eating pizza, and playing video games. He was going to be stuck here for the rest of his life.

Unknown to Aaron the eyes of the cave had flashed purple. The mouth of the cave slowly opened letting out an eerie mist. Aaron turned around seeing the mouth of the cave wide opened. Somehow the cave had opened for him, now he just needed the courage to go in.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew Aaron inside the cave. As Aaron stumbled into the cave he felt his feet immediately drenched in water. "Great and these are my favorite shoes." Aaron said as he started his way through the cave.

The a few more feet into the cave Aaron found Sparx sitting down on rock eating a butterfly. What confused Aaron was that instead of the golden light that emanated from the dragon sprite it was red.

When Sparx finished eating the butterfly he saw Aaron slowly approaching him. "What the- how did you get in here?" Sparx didn't wait for an answer and soon zoomed even further into the cave."

"Get back here!" Aaron shouted as he chased after the little bug again. This was the last time that sprite would get away from him this time. He ran as fast as his feet could move him through the water. As Aaron turned around the corner he saw another light but this one was purple.

Aaron got closer to the light and saw what looked like a cracked egg. The egg seemed to be purple itself and had a faint purple glow coming from inside of it. "He must be trying to hide in there." Aaron thought.

Aaron walked quietly as he could to the egg, which wasn't very quiet with his feet in water. Still he tiptoed as quietly as he could until he was inches away from the egg and then…

"Gotcha!" Aaron shouted as his hand plunged into the egg, but the moment he did he was thrown back by the purple light.

Aaron opened his eyes and saw a dragon. The dragon was glowing made completely out of purple energy, he was big and his body stretched out like a snake with the tail still in the egg.

Aaron found himself unable to move as he stared at the great dragon. The dragon itself seemed to be staring at Aaron studying him and then its eyes widened. In a split second the dragon dived straight into Aaron's stomach.

Pain unlike Aaron ever experienced flared inside of him as the dragon entered him. When the dragon fully entered his body Aaron gasped for air as he tried to stand up straight.

"W-What the…" Aaron said with his voice shaking a little. At that moment Aaron felt as though he were going to vomit, then his eyes flashed purple, soon his entire body flashed purple for an entire minute and then he screamed.

Aaron's entire body caught on fire, purple fire. It started from his hands and slowly spread across his skin. Electricity crackled around him as he felt something pop out of his back. His blood turned cold and he could feel every bone in his body changing the last thing he remembered was roaring at the top of his lungs, and then darkness.

"Hey, wake up."

Aaron woke up slowly to the sound of Sparx's voice. As he tried to stand he felt his head throbbing in pain. "Ah! Why does my head hurt?" Aaron rubbed his head but then he stopped, his head felt weird and so did his hands. He looked at his hand and his eyes went wide in disbelief. His hands were covered in purple scales.

"W-What's going on?" Aaron yelled as he tried to stand up, but as soon as he did he stumbled back to the ground. He tried again standing on his two legs which were now purple and scaly like the rest of his body. As he stood up he started to wobble until he fell down again. "Why can't I walk?" Aaron shouted. As Aaron fell back down he felt something behind him, something moving.

Aaron looked behind him and discovered he had a tail! Not only that, he had a pair of orange wings. Only when he stopped did he notice he was standing on all fours, but when he looked down at his reflection he froze. His entire face had changed, he had a snout like an animal and his eyes had grown larger and changed from a dark brown to purple. Finally he saw the two horns on top of his head.

"What… happened to me?"

"Well for starters, you just got a whole lot uglier." Sparx said with a smug smile.

"This is all your fault!" Aaron said as he raised his fist and swung at Sparx. Sparx flew out of the way and the Aaron's fist connected with the cave wall.

Aaron expected to be writhing in pain holding his hand but instead his hand had gone right through the wall. Aaron pulled his fist out of the hole he had formed and noticed the cracks forming along the wall. Aaron then turned back to Sparx let out a low growl, he glared at him as his lips pulled back revealing his new transformed teeth, gleaming white and as sharp as daggers.

"H-Hey now pal," Sparx said as he slowly fluttered backwards. "I was just joking, all in good humor."

Aaron let out a roar and Sparx flew out the exit of the cave as fast as he could. Aaron chased him, running on all fours. As Sparx kept flying he noticed that in this new form the 'human' was much faster, he then put all his power into his wings and was slowly gaining distance from his pursuer.

Aaron saw the dragon sprite escaping and so he decided to pick up the pace. He ran faster and faster and faster until he actually passed Sparx. Aaron looked behind him and saw that Sparx had stopped but he didn't, he was enjoying the rush so he kept on running until he came across a small lake.

"Wow, I've never ran that fast before." Aaron said as he approached the lake. He wasn't sure how far he had ran but he had left the dragon sprite far behind and he wasn't even out of breath. As Aaron went to the lake he saw his reflection again. He still had purple scaly skin and purple eyes. It didn't matter if he found a way home now; his family would never accept him as he is. He stayed there just staring at his reflection in the water.

A few minutes later Sparx had finally caught up. When he spotted Aaron he went straight into his mischievous nature. "Hey big boy, your not tired already are you," Sparx said as he hovered over Aaron. "I still got two more hours before supper." Aaron didn't respond.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Sparx asked as he neared Aaron, but as soon as he got close enough Aaron growled at him.

"Leave me alone." Aaron said as he turned away from the dragon sprite.

"What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me!" Aaron shouted as he stood back up. "You come into my house and start eating all my food, you drag me to another planet, I save your life and then you still don't take me home, and now I'm a monster!" Aaron roared as his eyes flashed purple. "Just leave me alone…"

Sparx took that all in. He didn't mean to cause any harm, he was just having some fun, but in the process he had almost got eaten and probably ruined this boy's life. He looked at the boy one more time and saw that he was beginning to cry.

"Hey, look I-" Before Sparx could finish a net appeared out of nowhere and trapped Sparx.

"H-Hey! Help!" Sparx said as he the net dragged him away from the lake.

Aaron, who had been rubbing his eyes didn't see the net, but he had heard Sparx's cry for help. As Aaron fought the urge to just sniffle quietly to himself he chased after the net that was taking Sparx away, although in the back of his way he was thinking of a hundred reasons not to help him, but that wasn't who he was. It was his one weakness, when someone called out for help he had to help them even if it would get him into trouble.

Aaron turned around the corner where the net had gone only to find a dead end and something completely unexpected. As Sparx was dragged up by the net he saw that the person pulling it up was an ape.

There were five of them in total, they were all big and were carrying various items from knives to dynamite. As they were inspecting their latest capture one of the apes spotted Aaron and his eyes went wide.

"Hey, I thought all the dragons in this area were dead?" He said.

"Dragon?" Aaron thought. Did they mean him? He didn't have much time to think about it as three of the apes jumped down in front of him.

"Come here ya little lizard." One of them said as he reached for his dagger.

Aaron was starting to panic. Were they going to kill him? He couldn't die, he wasn't ready to die! He was just getting ready to make a run when he heard a familiar voice.

"Let me go!" Sparx said as the other two apes started shaking him up and down in the net.

"He's not really much worth; we'll probably get more for the dragon instead of this lousy thing." The biggest ape said.

"Well what do we do boss?" The shorter one said.

"Will bring the dragon in alive, but kill the sprite."

After hearing those last words something inside Aaron stirred to life. He looked back from the apes up there to the ones he was facing down on the ground. Aaron let out a low growl and then charged at the nearest ape and tackled him.

"What the-" The ape said as he was knocked down by the little purple dragon. Aaron wasn't really sure what to do next. He had never been in a fight so he just trusted his instincts and bit the ape on his arm.

"Arggh, get out of me you stupid reptile!" The ape said as he punched Aaron off of him.

The second Aaron was off the ape jumped on top of him and pulled out his dagger. Aaron's eyes went wide as the dagger was brought down to his face, but to his surprise the dagger snapped off.

Aaron wrestled with the ape until he was free again, and then brought his hand to his face. The dagger had hit him but he wasn't bleeding, he wasn't even hurt. Did the scales protect him from the dagger?

Aaron's thoughts were interrupted as a hairy fist crashed into his head. Aaron fell to the ground dazed as the other apes held him down. One of the apes took a rope from the bag he had been carrying and was getting ready to tie him up.

"Let me go you hairy furball!" The sound of Sparx's voice had gotten Aaron's attention again.

"That does it!" The ape had shouted. "I've had enough of you." The ape threw the net on the ground as he raised his foot over Sparx.

"NO!" Aaron shouted as his eyes flashed red. He quickly stood up knocking away the apes with the strength he didn't know he had and unleashed a flamethrower at the large ape before he could harm Sparx.

"W-What?" One of the apes said as he observed the dragon child. His eyes were glowing red and his teeth were showing as he let out a vicious growl.

The ape that had been blasted by the attack looked at the dragon once more. "Wait a minute, didn't I hear stories about a purple…" The ape's eyes suddenly went wide in alarm.

"You there!" He shouted to the shorter ape. "Hurry and report this to Cynder! The rest of you kill that dragon!"

As the shortest of the apes left the area. The other apes hesitantly began to attack Aaron. As one of the apes came at Aaron with a dagger and used his tail and slapped it out of his hand and then blasted him with fire. The other two apes then tried to jump him on different sides, but Aaron moved out of the way in time and let them crash into each other knocking them out cold.

"Eat Hell lizard!" Aaron turned around just in time to see a dynamite stick land in front of him. The dynamite exploded and the force sent Aaron straight into the wall. Aaron got up with his eyes still glowing red just in time to see another dynamite stick being thrown at him. This time he dodged it before it exploded. The ape then sent another one down at him, but this time instead of dodging it Aaron grabbed it with his tail and flung it back at the ape.

The ape had no time to react as the dynamite exploded right in front of his face. As the smoke cleared Aaron could hear faint moans coming from the ape. He was alive, good. Aaron thought as his eyes stopped glowing and returned to their 'normal' purple color. Aaron wasn't trying to kill anyone but he had become so angry and it felt like this other presence took over him.

"Hey, a little help here." Aaron turned to see Sparx still trapped in the net. As he set Sparx free from the net Sparx flew out and started buzzing around his head.

"Aaron you were amazing, I could've done better if I wasn't trapped, but that was amazing!"

"Yeah, well thanks." Aaron said as he began to leave but Sparx appeared in front of him.

"Listen, I was thinking about what you said earlier. I didn't mean to make you miserable, I was just having some fun, but don't worry I'm gonna take you home right now."

Was he serious? Hope filled Aaron's entire body until he realized one thing.

"I can't go home like this…" Aaron said indicating to his new transformed body. Not only that his green shirt had been ripped to shreds, his brown shorts had a hole in the back thanks to his tail, and his new claws like toes were sticking out of his shoes. "Man and these were my favorite shoes." Aaron said.

Sparx thought it over for a while until he had an idea. "Hey, I think I know how to turn you back to normal, follow me."

Aaron wasn't sure where Sparx was taking him and he constantly asked if this was another one of his tricks, but Sparx told him that he meant what he said when he would help him. After walking down a huge hill they came into a large area where Aaron saw at least a hundred different dragon sprites. All in different colors just flying around and enjoying themselves.

As Aaron and Sparx entered the village they were met by many stares and mumbling from the other sprites. It turned out that this was where Sparx lived and that all these other sprites were his brother and sisters. "Your family is almost as big as mine." Aaron whispered. Sparx gave off a smile of pride as he introduced Aaron to his parents and explained to them the situation.

"Well Sparx, your disobedience to follow the rules has once again caused trouble, and we will discuss your punishment later." Sparx's father, a blue dragon sprite said. Sparx hung his head low as he looked away from his father.

"As for you, Aaron." Sparx's mother, a pink dragon sprite said. "I'm afraid that we do not have the power to transform you back into your true form."

Aaron's ears lowered as he felt his chances of returning normal slipped away.

"But, we do believe you can find a way at the Dragon heart Temple."

"Dragon heart Temple?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, it is a temple where dragons used to live. You may find the answers you need there." The pink sprite said.

"And Sparx will accompany you." The blue sprite said.

"Huh!" Sparx said.

"Sparx I believe this boy is your charge, so you will help and guide him like all sprites must with their charge, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Sparx mumbled.

After about an hour of traveling though the swamp, Aaron and Sparx stopped near a waterfall to rest.

"How much further do we have to go?" Aaron asked. "My feet are killing me."

"Well lucky for me I don't have feet," Sparx said. "But my wings are getting pretty tired."

Roooaaarrr!

Aaron and Sparx looked up just in time so see a black figure flying in the sky. As soon as they had seen it they both headed straight into the tress so it couldn't find them. They ran deeper and deeper until they came into a clearing. As they kept running Aaron noticed the huge gates that they were just passing. They were old and bent like something had forced its way in and everything even the walls were covered in vines. Aaron kept on looking at the scenery of the place not even noticing the red figure until he collided right into it.

Aaron fell back with a loud thud. As he looked up to see what he ran into his eyes met two giant red eyes with an expression that was hard to read. A red-orange dragon standing at least seven feet tall, with four horns coming from his skull, and wearing a red cape was standing right in front of him.

"Y-Your alive…"


	2. It's Destiny

The Legend of Spyro: Tales of the Zodiacs

**Chapter 2: It's Destiny**

"Y-You're your alive!?" The red-orange dragon said as he stood up on his hind legs. "But how, I saw your egg! It was cracked open!" The dragon shouted as he marched closer to Aaron, who immediately started backing up but into a corner.

"S-Stay back," Aaron said nervously. "I'm serious, I'll blast you." Aaron said with a growl that didn't really sound that threatening but had somehow stopped the large dragon.

The dragon looked shocked with what Aaron had said as though he couldn't believe it. The dragon stepped back and clapped his hands together and closed his eyes as if he were praying. When he opened his eyes again they seemed surprised to still see Aaron there, but soon the large dragon rushed forward at him.

Aaron gave a surprised yelp as the larger dragon held him still. He raised his hand and studied Aaron's features his horns, his wings, and finally his tail. When the dragon was done he seemed to sigh in relief and finally let go of Aaron.

"Thank the ancestors, you really are here." The red dragon said as he fell on his knees.

"Uh, I'm sorry but who are you, and what are you talking about?" Aaron asked.

Again the red dragon had a look of shock on his face. "You don't know?" The red dragon asked as he stood back up. "I am Ignitus, Level 5 warrior and… leader of the Dragon Heart Clan."

"The Dragon Heart Clan, so this is the temple!?" Aaron said quickly.

"Yes, but why were you seeking to come here?" Ignitus asked.

Aaron began telling Ignitus his story. Of how he was really a human who had stumbled into Azeroth on accident and was seeking to return home and change back to normal.

"I must admit…Aaron that is a shocking story." Ignitus said as he took a moment to absorb all that Aaron had told him. "So you say that the purple dragon's spirit just flew into you?"

"Y-Yeah, I just touched the egg and the next thing I knew I had scales and everything."

"Not to mention a mouth full bad dragon breath." Sparx grinned.

Aaron gave Sparx a growl before he turned back to Ignitus. "So, Ignitus do you think you can help me turn back to normal and find a way home?"

"I can take you back home Aaron," Ignitus began. "But I can't change you back to normal, at least not by myself. But until I can you are in grave danger."

"Danger? From what?" Aaron asked.

"The Dark armies have been searching twelve years for the purple dragon and now that you have his powers, they will stop at nothing to kill you."

"Wait, what's so important about the purple dragon?" Sparx asked.

"Because, the purple dragon is the chosen one." Ignitus said as he pulled out a scroll that had been under his robe and laid it out before Sparx and Aaron. "In the zodiac society each of the zodiacs has a chosen one that is destined to bring peace to the world and protect it from evil. For the dragons, our chosen one is the purple dragon."

"Wait zodiac society, so there are other temples like this?" Aaron asked.

"Other clans," Ignitus said. "We are a race of powerful beings and our duty is to protect."

"So, you're like superheroes."

"Super…heroes?" Ignitus repeated.

"Never mind, but I'd like to hear more about this zodiac stuff." Aaron said.

"Maybe later then, but for now let's find a way to return you to your normal form." Ignitus said as he, Aaron, and Sparx headed inside the temple.

They approached a big wooden door, with two dragon head statues at the side of it. Ignitus approached the door and put his claw on it.

"This is not good." Ignitus said.

"What's not good?" Aaron asked.

"The door is locked, which means that someone has entered the temple."

"So, how do we get it open?" Aaron asked looking up at the red dragon.

Ignitus looked down at the young dragon and spoke. "Aaron, maybe we should turn back."

"What? Why?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron, the enemies' scouts have entered the temple. It's better if we leave now, for your sake..."

"Ignitus, please!" Aaron shouted. "This is my last chance to go home." Ignitus sighed in defeat as seeing that he could not convince the young dragon.

"Very well, follow me." Ignitus said as he walked towards one of the pillars. "Up there is a small passageway that are scouts used to get around. All you have to do is head to the other side and realign the dragon head statues." Ignitus then picked Aaron up and placed him near the small red door with a golden symbol. Aaron opened the door and entered followed by Sparx.

Five minutes into the shaft, Sparx was flying around searching for the statues when something caught his eye. It was a crystal statue of a dragon. "Hey, Aaron, is this the statue we're supposed to be looking for?"

Aaron walked over to the crystal statue and observed it. The statues that they saw in front of the door were bronze and only showed a head, this one looked like an entire body, it was made out of crystal, with other shards of crystals surrounding it, and it had a spear in its chest.

"I don't think so Sparx, this crystal looks…" Aaron focused more on the crystal. For some reason the crystal was so shiny. Aaron slowly backed away from the crystal statue and then charged at it!

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Sparx said as he dodged the small shards of crystals. Aaron didn't answer he only stepped back and began another charge. As he tackled the crystal again more chunks fell from it. A bright gleam shined in Aaron's eyes as he began his final assault.

The crystal shards busted into a thousand pieces and then they started to glow. The crystals flew into Aaron and he absorbed them into his body.

"What was that?" Sparx asked eyeing Aaron.

"I don't know, but I liked it," Aaron said as he stood up, on his hind legs. As Aaron continued forward Sparx flew up beside him.

"Hey, Aaron, what's wrong with you?" Sparx asked.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"Look at you! You're standing on two legs."

"I am?" Aaron looked down at his feet and noticed that he was standing on both his hind legs. "Whoa, I'm walking! I didn't even notice." Aaron stretched his legs and jumped up and down to make sure his legs were working properly. "Okay let's go!"

Sparx reluctantly followed Aaron down the rest of the passageway. The two saw a light up ahead and went to investigate it. Aaron leaned his head out of the shaft and spotted the two dragonhead statures next to two giant mushrooms.

"Hey, Sparx, I found them!" Aaron said as he jumped to a nearby ledge and next to one of the statues. He then pushed the statue near the door then he did the same with the other one and waited.

"How come it's not opening?" Aaron said.

"Maybe you should try pushing it on the panels." Sparx said as he pointed to the two circles in the ground with strange writing on them. Aaron pushed one of the statues into it and the statue immediately lit up.

"Alright, now let's get to the other one." Aaron said but as he turned to the other statue he saw that the mushrooms were moving.

The mushrooms stood up and slowly crawled towards Aaron and Sparx.

"What are those things?" Aaron said.

"They're bulb spiders!" Sparx yelled as the spider like creatures lunged at them.

Aaron jumped out and blasted fire at the spider, but it had jumped out of the way and swiped at him. The purple dragon was knocked away into a corner where the two bulb spiders proceeded to pounce on him.

"Aaron!" Sparx yelled as he watched the bulb spiders attack Aaron.

To Sparx's relief Aaron unleashed a blast of fire that sent both of the spiders back in a crumbled piece of ash.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aaron responded. "Now let's hurry up and put those statues back where they belong." Aaron pushed the other dragon head statue on the panel and the doors suddenly opened revealing Ignitus on the other side.

"I heard the sounds of fighting, are you alright?" The red dragon asked.

"Just a little bug problem, that's all." Aaron said as he smiled with pride turning to the two bulb spiders which were now ash.

"Little bugs my tail section!" Sparx said.

Aaron rolled his eyes as the three of them made their way deeper into the temple. When Aaron saw the next set of doors that would take them to the center of the temple, the young purple dragon rushed to the doors with an eager look on his face, but before he could reach the doors a bright green pulse of lightning shot from the wall and hit the purple dragon!

Ignitus' eyes widened as he saw Aaron lying on his side as green electricity crackled around his body.

"Well, well, Ignitus. Looks like we finally found you."

Ignitus turned around to see a large ape wielding a staff with a green jewel in it. To his side were a bunch of smaller apes that seemed very proud of their sneak attack.

"Rogues!" Ignitus spat. "You have no business here, leave now or you will face the consequences." Ignitus said as his eyes began to glow red.

"Ah, save us the crap lizard!" The ape said. "We know you're still weak from your fight with Cynder. And yeah, we're rogue zodiacs. We may not have any of the elemental powers, but this dragonsbane is more than enough to take you down."

Ignitus said nothing as he slowly went over to Aaron and picked him up. The young dragon looked up at him with tired eyes and could barely even speak. Ignitus set Aaron down next to a flat sided rock and took off his red cape and placed it over Aaron. When Aaron looked up at him he saw that Ignitus had been wearing some red leather armor and had a sharp looking sword at his hip, but he didn't touch it.

"Sparx," Ignitus said in a low but commanding voice. "I suggest that you hide under the cape with Aaron."

"Uh, s-sure." Sparx said as he flew over to Aaron. As soon as he was behind him, Ignitus moved his right foot behind him and raised his left hand pointing at the apes.

The large ape laughed as the red dragon took on his fighting stance. "You're going to make a find pair of boots Ignitus the ape said as he pointed the staff at Ignitus.

Before he could Ignitus' eyes slit and in an instant the staff had exploded in the middle in a small explosion. Ignitus moved forward taking down two of the apes with a mighty punch and a third from behind with a kick. When the apes lunged at him he whipped his tail around and sent them all flying in different directions.

He then raised his hand an unleashed a huge fireball at the largest ape, but the ape quickly raised his shield. The shield melted after the fireball hit it and the ape abandoned it. The ape took out a sword and swung it towards Ignitus' neck. But it snapped on impact. Ignitus then unleashed a breath of fire at the ape, causing him to jump back as he held his burned face in pain.

Finally Ignitus clasped his hands together, slowly red lines appeared all over his body. The room started getting hot as his clothes caught on fire. In an instant fire erupted from the dragon's body spreading in all directions and incinerating anything it touched, all except for Aaron and Sparx who were being protected by the red cape which seemed to be shielding against the fire somehow.

When it was over Ignitus fell to his knee, he looked around to observe the power he had unleashed. Aaron and Sparx were fine, but the apes had all been turned to ash.

"Hey, you okay big guy?" Sparx asked as he flew over to Ignitus.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ignitus said as he rose up. "I just used up more energy then I really should have." Ignitus said as he went over to Aaron. Luckily the boy had passed out, Ignitus didn't want him to see death, and so many young zodiacs had seen enough of that.

"Come, we must heal him." Ignitus said as he carried the young dragon into another room.

When Aaron finally awoke he was in a small room, actually the room was larger than his new room back on Earth. He could probably bring all of his stuff in and still have room for two more beds.

"Are you alright, Aaron?" Aaron turned towards the voice and saw Ignitus on the other side of the room.

"Uh, yeah, Ignitus I'm alright." Aaron said as he sat up. He noticed that he was on a bed, a dusty old looking bed, but it was still comfortable. "What happened?"

"Those rogues hit you with dragonsbane." Ignitus growled.

"Dragonsbane, what's that?" Aaron asked.

"It's a dragons one weakness, it was used many times against us during the war, how they find the stones, I may never know."

"So, it's like kryptonite for dragons." Aaron said.

"Kryptonite…?" Ignitus repeated.

"Never mind," Aaron said as he got up from the bed. As his foot touched the ground he noticed a small red crystal next to it. "Hey, what's with these crystals, I've seen them before?"

"Those are spirit crystals. They contain the strength and wisdoms of zodiacs that have… passed on." Ignitus said in a low voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aaron said. "Where do they come from?"

"They come from zodiacs, when we die are bodies turn to spirit crystals."

"W-What!?" Aaron shouted.

"Don't worry; we are perfectly okay with it. In a way it keeps us closer to those who we've lost."

"N-no, I mean, I… smashed one, in the shaft, but just the crystals around it not the body." Aaron said as he lowered his head.

"Well that's normal." Ignitus said. Aaron shot his head up in shock and confusion. He expected the red dragon to be angry, not just say 'it's normal'. "For some reason, the crystals have a strange affect on young zodiacs, which makes them smash the crystals. Usually we break the crystals around the body for the spirit gems, but it's not a very big deal."

"But why do you need the spirit crystals?" Aaron asked.

"Because the crystals are also used to heal, it's what I used to heal you."

"Oh, T-thank you, Ignitus." Before Ignitus could say anything Sparx came flying into the room.

"Hey, Aaron, you got to check out this place!" Sparx said as he flew back out of the room.

As the two dragons followed Sparx down the hall, Aaron couldn't help but notice the destruction done to the temple. Weapons lay in the hands of crystals, scorch marks were on the walls.

As they passed another set of large stone doors they entered a room filled with dust. As Aaron looked around he saw dozens of different colored eggs on the ground, cracked.

"What happened here?" Aaron asked.

"The day the dark army attacked, we were first." Ignitus began. "They came to destroy the purple dragon egg, to prevent the chosen one from being born. They had dragonsbane with them, they used it to kill the guards and then they smashed the eggs."

Aaron watched in silence as the big red dragon turned to another door that opened automatically for him. Following him they passed a giant statue of a dragon. While staring at it Aaron could have sworn it smiled at him, as he quickened his pace to catch up with Ignitus.

As they both exited the room they came to clearing. Aaron's eyes widened as he took in the sight. Aaron could see the entire swamp and beyond, and the sun setting on the horizon seemed to have cast a spell upon the young dragon.

"Wow, it's amazing." Aaron said.

"You can say that again." Sparx said as he flew up next to Aaron.

"Yes, it is. But soon it will all be gone." Ignitus said as he turned to leave.

Aaron and Sparx jerked their heads towards Ignitus and ran in front of him.

"What do you mean it will all be gone?" Sparx said.

"The Dark Master has won, there's no hope for us anymore."

"Well, what about me? I have the purple dragon's powers." Aaron said.

Ignitus looked shocked for a minute but quickly shook it off. "You were not born a zodiac; you have no training and no knowledge of how your powers work."

"W-Well teach me," Aaron shouted. "Show me how to use these powers."

"No! This doesn't concern you. This isn't your world and it's not your fight."

"Well I don't care, if I have powers that can help than I'll fight."

Ignitus let out a roar that caused Aaron to flinch and Sparx to hide in the pocket of his torn pants.

"If you fight then you will see blood and death! Are you ready for that? Are you ready to lay your life on the line!?" Ignitus said as his eyes glowed red.

Aaron was hesitant at first but he mustered all the courage he could and stared Ignitus down. "Yes, I don't care if you teach me or not. I'm going to help anyone I can!"

At that moment a circle formed underneath Aaron. Another circle had formed right outside of the first one and in between them. Small symbols appeared none that Aaron really recognized.

Suddenly Aaron started glowing in a bright light, he roared as he was lifted off the ground by power coming from his own body. When the light faded he dropped roughly back to the ground.

"W-What was that?" Aaron said as he rose back to his feet. As he stood back up he felt something around his neck. He found a brown rope holding a golden star shaped pendent. "What's this thing?"

"It's… your badge." Ignitus said.

"His badge, what does that mean?" Sparx asked.

"When one proves himself as a true zodiac the spirits unlock parts of his soul. The most common is the zodiac badge, a representation of your soul and powers."

"So, my soul plus my powers equals a golden star?" Aaron said as he examined his badge.

"Aaron," Ignitus said. "Do you really want to stop the Dark Master?"

"Yes," Aaron said.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to train you." Ignitus said with a smile.

After that Ignitus took him into another room with a strange symbol on the ground. Ignitus told Aaron to put what was left of his clothes on the ground. Aaron reluctantly did as he was told and hid outside of the room until Ignitus was done. When Ignitus was done all of Aaron's clothes had been repaired, saying that he had used alchemy.

Next they tried to figure out how to return Aaron back to normal. Ignitus said that Aaron was only half-dragon so all he would have to do is will it and he should return to human form. After some effort Aaron had returned back to normal.

"Okay, tomorrow you will meet me back here and we will begin your training Spyro." Ignitus said.

"Spyro?" Aaron repeated.

"Um… yes." Ignitus began. "I don't think it will be a good idea for the enemy to know that you are human, or that you are from Earth. So, when you are in dragon form you shall be known as, Spyro the dragon."

"Spyro the dragon?" Aaron said trying out the name. "Yeah, I could get used to that. Cool! I have a secret identity."

"Yes, and do not tell anyone about the magical world. Now it's time for you to return home." Ignitus said.

"Right, how exactly do I get home?"

"All zodiac badges have the ability to teleport between worlds, normally you need to have special permission from the council to do this, but since you are a special case it won't matter. All you have to do is hold it up and think of the place you want to go."

Aaron held up his badge and pictured his new home back on Earth. His badge flashed for a quick second and in an instant it started spinning. As it did a rush of wind and bright lights had circled around him.

"Hold on," Sparx shouted. "I'm coming too; I still want to try out more Earth food!" The next second they were both gone.

When the light faded Aaron realized that he was in his backyard. "Wow, magic rules!" Aaron said, as he looked around and noticed that the sun was still up. "Wait wasn't the sun going down when we left Azeroth?"

"My mother says that Azeroth is five hours ahead of Earth time." Sparx said.

"Aaron!" Aaron quickly turned around to see his little 4 year old little brother. "Where you go? Mama been looking for you." The little boy said as he ran back in the house.

"Who was that?" Sparx asked.

"That was just Edward, my little brother. Which reminds me; if he or my little sister Maya sees you they'll tear you apart." Aaron said as he grabbed the sprite and stuffed him in his pocket.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" Sparx asked peeking out his head enough so he could see.

"At least until I get to my room." Aaron said but as he opened the door he realized that he wouldn't be getting to his room anytime soon.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AARON!"

Aaron stared in complete shocked as he saw his entire family or most that could make it in the kitchen. He also noticed some kids that he didn't recognize but he would learn who they were soon enough. So in the entire day Aaron found his sprite, became a dragon, and discovered the existence of magic, all he could think of was.

"Best Birthday ever."


	3. A New Beginning

The Legend of Spyro: Tales of the Zodiacs

**Chapter 3: A New Beginning**

Aaron stood outside the school building, he was still nervous of his first day at the new school. He could see all the other kids outside who already knew each other talking and laughing. Aaron wished he didn't have to go to school he wish he could just go to Azeroth and start his dragon training.

"Are you nervous too?"

Aaron looked behind him to see a big chubby kid staring at the school like he was. He had seen this kid before, at his birthday party.

"Hey, you're Isaac right?" Aaron said.

"Yeah, and you're Aaron." Isaac said.

"Yeah, so what are you nervous about?" Aaron asked.

"Them," Isaac pointed to a group of boys standing next to a tree.

"Who are they?" Aaron asked.

"They run this school; it's been that way since the fifth grade. The short one is Clark, the tall one is Randal, and their leader is Will."

Aaron took a look at the gang. The one named Will had dark skin and seemed to be a bit chubby like Isaac but he was slightly shorter and had muscle. The one called Randal was unusually tall for a seventh grader and his voice sounded deeper too. The short one called Clark was also chubby but he seemed to be the same height as Aaron.

Will turned his head and looked at Aaron. For a quick second Aaron could have sworn that he saw murder in Will's eyes. Just then the bell rang and the students started to head inside the school.

"Well, ready for school?" Isaac asked.

"I guess so." Aaron said.

Math class, Aaron hated math. He didn't understand why they had to make everything so complicated. Why couldn't they just stick with addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division? They had to throw letters into the problems and then say you had to skip this and use this symbol for that, it was all so confusing. Luckily he had something else to keep his mind busy. He took out his notebook and turned to a blank page in the back. He started drawing himself in his dragon form, not that he was a very good drawer.

He was actually a dragon, not something he ever expected. When he was younger he thought if he ever got superpowers it would be something like power rangers or superman. Aaron had the power to turn into a dragon, super strength, super endurance, super speed, breath fire, and fly, well he didn't know how to fly yet, but he was sure Ignitus would teach him. He even had a name, Spyro the Dragon.

Now he needed a cool catch phrase, something cool to say when he was fighting the bad guys or when he went dragon. Power Up? No, too simple. It's Dragon Time? Maybe, but not what he was looking for.

"Hey!"

Aaron snapped out of his daydreaming and looked towards the large dark skinned girl that was sitting beside him.

"You better hurry up and write the lesson down; the teacher can be very strict when she needs to be."

"Oh, yeah thanks, uh"

"My name is Ashley."

"Thanks Ashley, my name is Aaron."

P.E. was a class Aaron enjoyed, no books, no lessons, just running around playing whatever sport the teacher told them. Aaron was also excited to find out that he and Isaac were going to be in the same class together.

While getting dressed in the locker room, Aaron noticed that Isaac had hurried and changed into his gym clothes quickly. He didn't understand why until Will and his gang had entered the room. Will may have been chubby but he definitely worked out, he was going around intimidating all the other kids for their lack of muscle. So it was no surprise when he came to Aaron. His uncle always said he was skinny but he hoped it wasn't true.

Will stared at Aaron for a minute and Aaron could see the hate in his eyes. Will patted Randal on the shoulder and left. As he did Aaron went back to changing into his gym clothes, but suddenly he felt something come over him. The minute a hand tried to grab him Aaron slipped behind the boy and tripped him off his feet.

The boy turned out to be Randal who had a surprised look on his face, but didn't say anything.

Will came up to Aaron again and spoke. "You must be some kind of karate kid?"

"Uh, I just thought he was trying to grab me." Aaron said.

"Yeah, he was. I told him to." Will said.

"Why?"

"Because I run this school, what I say goes and since you're the new kid you need to learn your place." To make his point Will pushed Aaron back into the lockers and then left.

"Hey, Aaron you okay?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, I think so, what's his problem?"

"I told you, he runs this school. It's better to just do what he says."

"Why, Just because he's stronger than us? If he knew what I could do-" Aaron stopped himself. Ignitus told him not to tell anyone of the magical world. So he would just have to suck it up and deal with this like a _normal_ kid.

"What could you do?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing, let's just go."

Finally the bell had rung. Aaron had already packed his books and raced down the hallway. He wanted to get to Azeroth as fast as he could, but in his excitement he ran into a girl at her locker.

"Hey! My books," The girl said as she bent down to collect her things.

"Sorry," Aaron said as he quickly bent down and to help the girl. "Here you go; I shouldn't have been running anyway."

"That's alright, thanks for helping me Aaron."

Aaron looked surprised for a moment. "How did you know my name?"

"We have science class together," The brown skinned girl said with a smile. "You were the first one to get called up to introduce yourself."

Aaron felt slightly embarrassed, he remembered this girl now. She was sitting in the far back of the class, he didn't see much of her because of how short she was but he remembered the way she tied her brown hair in a ponytail.

"Right, your name is Jessie."

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered." Jessie said. "You were staring into space all day during class. Anyway I got to go, I'll catch you later." With that Jessie left.

Aaron rushed to his house already reaching for his house keys and unlocking the door. His mother wasn't home yet and that was fine with him, he didn't want to waste too much time, all he needed was.

"Sparx!" Aaron shouted as he threw his bag onto his bed.

Sparx, the golden little dragon sprite was on the bed when Aaron threw his bag. The little sprite barely dodged it in time.

"Hey, what are you trying to do, kill me!" Sparx said. "Don't forget I'm your sprite and you have to take care of me."

"Yeah, you told me that yesterday." Aaron said. Apparently sprites were supposed to be guides for their charges, but Sparx had been doing very little guiding in the past few hours he was on Earth.

"Anyway come on let's go to Azerath now." Aaron lifted up his star shaped badge and concentrated. He thought back to the temple and meeting Ignitus again. "To Azeroth." The badge sparked to life and as bright lights started to spin and formed around Aaron. Sparx quickly flew into his pocket just in time as Aaron disappeared.

Aaron and Sparx appeared in the same spot that oversaw the entire valley. Aaron noticed that the Sun was beginning to set, he was still unsure of the time difference between the two worlds but he would ask about that later.

As Aaron rushed inside the temple he noticed it was…clean. When he first entered the temple it had weapons and crystals lying everywhere from the years of fighting that had taken place, now it looked almost as clean as a whistle. Aaron wondered if Ignitus had been cleaning since he left yesterday.

"Ignitus," Aaron called. "Ignitus, where are you?"

"Maybe he's taking a nap," Sparx said. "I think I'll take one too, it's not like I have to save the world." Suddenly the stone doors to Sparx's right opened and Ignitus stepped forth.

"Good day Aaron, Sparx." Ignitus said. "I trust you are ready for your first day of training."

"Yes!" Aaron shouted. He couldn't stop smiling, he was actually going to be taught how to fight bad guys and save the world.

"Alright, but before we begin you need to know the rules first." Before Aaron could ask what the rules were Ignitus began speaking again.

"The first rule, whenever you are speaking to a level five zodiac you must address them as master. The same goes for your mentors as well, so you will address me as Master Ignitus. Second, I told you that you are the chosen zodiac. You will become very powerful, but you are still a level one zodiac. You will not be dashing off to every mission that becomes available. Finally, this is not a game. You are going to be risking your life in dangerous situations. I will train you, but you must not dash off into battle thinking you are invincible, understand?"

"Y-Yes, Master Ignitus," Aaron said.

"Alright, follow me," Ignitus said as he lead Aaron and Sparx into the he had came from earlier.

Inside the room was a large circular stone table with a couple of chair around it. In the middle of the table was a green pool of liquid.

"Uh, Ignit- Master Ignitus, what is that?" Aaron asked.

"This is the Pool of Visions, used by those with psychic powers like myself." Ignitus responded.

"You're psychic?" Sparx said as he flew in front of the red dragon. "So you can read minds, see into the future and all that?"

Ignitus let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, Sparx, this pool allows me to see the dreams, thoughts, and memories of others. It also allows me to see things happening far away."

"Okay, so what am I thinking right now? What did I have for breakfast today? Who's my future mate?"

"It's not that simple Sparx, anyway the reason I brought you here was to explain how the zodiac society got started and its purpose."

Ignitus then touched the green liquid with his tail, as the ripples spread across the pool Aaron could see images forming.

"Six thousand years ago on Earth there was a kingdom known as The Rose Kingdom. The Rose Kingdom was the largest and most advanced kingdom in the world, filled with hundreds of races and different cultures. The Queen of the kingdom had one goal, to bring the world together under one rule for peace and prosperity."

Ignitus tapped on the pool again and the images turned dark and red.

"However one day, a powerful demonic entity came and attacked the kingdom. Many lives were lost and the great evil threatened to devour the world. Until the Queen and her Royal Knights planned one final assault on the evil, but it had failed. All of the Queen's royal knights had been slain and the kingdom was destroyed. Not even the Queen had enough power to defeat the evil, so instead she sealed it away."

"The Queen used all her strength to transport the people of her kingdom, the evil, and her daughter away from Earth. All the people of her kingdom were transported to another planet that had more magic than Earth and that planet was Azeroth. At that time, the only sentient beings on Azeroth were magical insects known as Sprites." Ignitus said as he looked towards Sparx.

"After arriving on Azeroth the people began to explore the new world and create their own kingdoms, but for some half-beast they noticed a great change. Apparently all half-beast who were of the same race as the Queens Royal Knights noticed that they now had amazing powers. At first they were afraid and confused but realized their purpose. The Queen blessed all species kin to the Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Boar with the power of the elements to fight off evil and keep peach throughout the land."

"Those sound like the animals of the Chinese zodiac." Aaron said.

"They are," Ignitus said. "Just like the Queens Royal Knights each race has a chosen zodiac with the same powers of the Knights. And the Queen's purple dragon had the ability to control all of the eight elements.

"Eight elements," Aaron asked.

"Yes, as the purple dragon you must master the elements of Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Light, and Darkness."

"Wow, that's a lot of elements to learn, and the only one I know is fire." Aaron said as he saw the pictures in the vision pool disappearing.

"Yes, well fortunately for you I'm a Fire Dragon and I will teach you how to control your powers." Ignitus said leading Aaron and Sparx out of the room.

Ignitus lead them to the room with the giant dragon statue. Immediately the floor began to open up and the statue sunk into the ground.

"This is the training room, where are warriors train. Now let's summon your opponent." Ignitus concentrated and in a flash an ape appeared.

"I-Ignitus, what's that guy doing here!" Aaron said as he moved behind the big red dragon.

"He's not real Aaron," Ignitus said. "It's just a training dummy made to look and fights like the real thing."

"It can fight back?"

"Well normally you would fight against other young dragons, but since you're the only one here. We'll be doing this."

"Okay…," Aaron said as he slowly made his way to the center of the room.

"You may want to transform now." Ignitus said.

"Right, Transform!" Aaron shouted, but nothing happened. "Uh, Power UP… GO GO DRAGON... It's Dragon Time?"

"Wow, I never would have guessed the mighty purple dragon looked so human." Sparx said.

Aaron glared at Sparx.

"Try remembering what you felt when you used your powers." Ignitus said.

"Huh?"

"Young zodiacs use their powers through their emotions before they learn to use them with pure willpower. Try remembering what you felt when you used your powers."

Aaron focused for a moment he tried remembering back to yesterday. How angry he was at Sparx, how scared he was when the apes tried attacking him, and how he was determined to help save people.

"DRAGON UP!" In an instant purple flames erupted from Aaron's hands traveling across his whole body until he was a purple dragon. "Yes! I did it." Spyro said as he looked over his transformed body. While looking at his shoes he noticed that the transformations had torn through them. "Not again…"

"You may want to use your badge to change your clothes as well next time." Ignitus said.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"Zodiac badges have limited shape shifting abilities. One example is changing the clothes that you wear."

"Wait, so I can wear whatever I want?" Spyro held his badge and concentrated. In a swirl of blue light the clothes Spyro was wearing had changed. His red shirt had changed into the color blue and his light blue jeans had turned black.

He squeezed the badge again and when the swirl of blue light faded Spyro was shirtless and only wearing brown shorts that stopped at his knees.

"I think I'll wear this from now on." Spyro said. Even though he had a small build in dragon form Spyro just seemed to be more confident and didn't care.

Ignitus smiled. "Interesting choice, but still it's not uncommon for a young warrior to want to show off.

Spyro smiled back and turned his attention back to the ape dummy.

"Begin!"

Immediately the ape brought its hands together and brought them down. Spyro jumped to the side and landed on all fours, he then unleashed a breath of fire at the dummy. The dummy then dropped to the floor and disappeared in a flash.

"Yeah, I won!" Spyro said with a huge grin.

"Don't get cocky," Ignitus said sternly. "You still have a lot to learn, now pay attention."

Ten days had passed since Aaron had begun his training and during that time he was getting much better with his powers. Ignitus had taught him how to fight feral. Feral combat were the basics that young zodiacs learned before starting real training but since Aaron wasn't born a zodiac he decided to take him through the steps.

Ignitus had also taught Aaron how to control his power over fire better. Aaron began learning how to use fireballs, breath fire longer, and manipulate the fire into various shapes.

"Okay, Spyro today I am going to teach you a powerful technique." Ignitus said. "It is called Dragon Fury."

"Dragon fury," Spyro said.

"Yes, it is the gift of all dragon zodiacs. Each of the zodiac races has a special gift that they can use, but it is very powerful and puts stress on the body. Until you get use to this technique you will be completely drained after using it, most likely you will only be able to use it once a day, so don't go crazy with it.

"Yes, Master Ignitus." Spyro said as he gave his full attention to his Dragon mentor.

"Right then, Dragon Fury summons all the power of your body and unleash it in an explosive force. It can be used even if you are low on magical power but that will most likely make you pass out. Now let's go to the training room!"

Spyro and Ignitus entered the training room together. Spyro already knew what to do as he stepped into the center of the room. Ignitus then summoned five small apes. The apes quickly attacked Spyro, but using his wings Spyro managed to dodge the dummies and unleashed a breath of fire upon the dummies.

Spyro had a cocky smile on his face but it disappeared when he noticed ten more apes. One almost hit him with the axe it held.

"What's going on?" Spyro said. Normally Ignitus would tell Spyro when he was about to summon more apes but this time he didn't.

Another ape came at Spyro with the club in its hand it knocked the young purple dragon aside. Spyro stood up on his hind legs and aimed his right hand at the closest ape next to him. "Fire!" Spyro shouted as a ball of fire pulsed from his hand and into the ape's chest sending him flying.

Spyro really appreciated Ignitus helping him with his powers. The day he tried teaching Spyro to use fireballs, Spyro had little success in manipulating the fire. Ignitus taught Spyro how to concentrate the same way he did by putting his hands together and focusing. It almost looked like Ignitus was praying.

After Spyro had summoned the ball of fire in his hand, he still had trouble aiming. To help with his aim he would use his left hand to keep his right hand steady as he fired and this seemed to work well.

Spyro had defeated all the apes, but when he looked around more appeared, way too many for him to handle and he was getting exhausted.

"Focus Spyro," Ignitus said. "Unleash the power within you."

Spyro nodded and brought his hands together. He stood in the center of the ring, even with the apes closing in on him. Then he felt it, a burning sensation coursing through his very body. In a gasp he unleashed an explosion of fire and heat. All the ape dummies turned to ash.

Spyro collapsed on the ground. He was so tired but the shocked expression of what he had done never left his face.

"Whoa, what's with the fireworks?" Sparx said as he flew behind Ignitus.

"A young dragon discovering his potential." Ignitus said.

Ignitus was right; Spyro had a lot of potential. Over the years his powers grew and so did his skills in combat.

"Thank you, Purple One." The Elf King said. "We are most grateful for you defending our treasure."

"It was no problem, your majesty." Spyro said as he bowed. "Now, if you will excuse me I must return home." With that Spyro flew into the night sky. He was in a good mood. Once summer was over he would be going back to school to see his human friends on Earth. Isaac, Ashley, and Jessie had all become good friends of his. Of course he also made some enemies of Will and his gang.

Most of all he would be glad to return to the temple. It had been a full year since the incident. The Zodiac Council had made a dangerous decision, but a year had passed, Spyro's powers had returned and grown stronger. Now he wanted to return to Ignitus, Lorca, Cassie, Ord, Cynder, Zak, and Priscilla.


	4. The Storm of Friendship

The Legend of Spyro: Tales of the Zodiacs

**Chapter 4: The Storm of Friendship**

The alarm went off; it kept beeping over and over again. The brown hand rose from the covers and pointed at the alarm. Electricity sparked from the finger and hit the alarm silencing it. Just one of the many perks of having magical powers, Aaron thought as he rose from under the covers.

He rose from the bed and quickly got dressed for the first day of school. He was a sophomore now, but he didn't really care about the classes he was just excited to be reunited with his friends.

"Aaron!" A voice shouted.

Aaron turned around and saw his little sister Maya, already four years old and she thought of herself as a diva. Aaron still saw her as a toddler, still playing with Barbie dolls, and thanks to him she had an interest in faeries and magic.

"Hey, Maya," Aaron said as he scooped up his little sister. "How have you been?"

"Fine," The little girl shouted. "When did you get back from camp?"

"Oh, I flew in last night." Aaron said without thinking.

"You were on a plane?" Maya asked with wide eyes.

"No, I just… never mind."

"You never tell us when you get back," Aaron turned around and saw his little brother, Edward Jr.

Over the past few years his brother had been growing up into a gangster wannabe. It was pretty annoying especially since he was starting to lose all respect to his peers, at least him anyway.

"Why don't you ever bring back some pictures or souvenirs? I don't think you even go to a geek camp." Willie said with his arms folded across his chest.

"It's an adventure camp, _eddy_." Aaron said letting his little brother's nickname ring in the air. He hated being called that.

"Five minutes home and you two are already arguing." All three children looked to see their mom heading towards them. "But seriously, honey weren't you going to tell us you were here?"

"Sorry mom, I was just tired and decided to head right into bed." Aaron said as he set his sister down. "I promise to let you know when I'm going to be home from now on."

Aaron's first class was P.E. in the past he and Isaac would hurry and change into their gym clothes before Will and his gang could show up and intimidate him, but he didn't worry about that now. But Isaac still did.

"I really wish you didn't have to go to camp every summer. It's kind of boring without you." Isaac said as he removed his shirt. Through the years Isaac still remained chubby, but his height had increased even surpassing Will's.

"Sorry, Isaac, but this time it was sort of mandatory." Aaron said as he removed his own shirt. Thanks to his zodiac training Aaron's body had been kept in a healthy and strong condition. He was still a kid but his body had been sculpted to represent a young warrior. His muscles had been honed and his stomach showed the light visible abs that was beginning to form.

"Maybe I should think about going to camp- Aaron, what happened!?" Isaac shouted.

"W-What?" Aaron said startled by the panic in Isaac's voice.

"Your shoulder, what happened to your shoulder?" Isaac pointed down to the scar that traveled down Aaron's left shoulder along his back.

"Oh, that…" Aaron said as he covered part of the scar with his hand. "Well you see a mountain lion jumped me and…"

"A mountain lion! What kind of camp do you go too?"

"It's an adventure camp. They teach and train you with the necessary survival skills." Aaron said. He couldn't tell Isaac that he spent his summer on a magical planet. Plus he was sort of telling the truth. A mountain lion did cause the scar, but it was a rogue zodiac.

"Out of the way shrimp!" That voice. Aaron turned his head to see Will and his gang pushing their way towards him and Isaac. "Well, Aaron, I didn't see you around this summer. I was starting to think you ran off." Will said staring Aaron straight in the face. He was trying to scare him with the muscle he had put on during the summer, of course it didn't work.

"What's to be scared of?" Aaron said. "I hope you're not talking about yourself, because I can name a thousand things scarier than you, you don't even make the list."

Will raised a fist and extended it towards Aaron's face. It stopped inches before it made contact, Aaron hadn't even flinched. Will gave Aaron one last look before he left.

"I don't know how you do it, but ever since you came more and more kids have been less scared of him." Isaac said.

"Yeah, I have that affect with people." Aaron said putting on his gym clothes and heading out of the locker room.

Finally, school was over. Aaron was always glad to be through with school, but then what kid wasn't? He found a deserted area near the school and pulled out his zodiac badge, a golden star. "To Azeroth." In a flash of lights Aaron was teleported from Earth to the magical world of Azeroth.

"Man, it's good to be back." Aaron said as he glanced around the temple.

Not much seemed to have changed since he left. There were fewer vines creeping around and it seemed that most of the damage from the last attack had been cleaned up. He just wondered how much his friends had changed.

"Aaron!" The little golden Dragonsprite shouted as he danced around his human charge.

"Sparx, how have you been?" Aaron asked as he let the sprite land in his hands.

"Oh, you know. Moved back in with my folks, my voice started changing, and I got a few new powers. Want to see them?" Sparx said as he flew up and pointed his finger at Aaron, letting out a small little orb of light that hit Aaron's nose.

"Ouch! Uh, no offense Sparx, but the only thing that's going to hurt is bugs close to your size.

Out of the corner of his eye Aaron spotted a familiar red figure sitting on a flat rock. "Lorca!" Aaron shouted as he ran towards the ledge and jumped off. "Wings!" Clapping his hands together two orange wings appeared on Aaron's back in purple flames, allowing him to safely travel to the other dragon.

"Lorca, is that you?" Aaron asked the red dragon.

The young dragon was sitting in a meditative style with his eyes closed. But upon hearing Aaron's voice he opened his eyes and greeted the human boy with a warm smile. "Yeah, Aaron, it sure has been awhile." Lorca said as he stood up. He was wearing a light blue Asian style vest with light blue jeans. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, it's great to see you too Lorca." Aaron extended his hand to the dragon's but instead of shaking they both sent out an electric charge from their fingers and then grasped each other's arms and let the spark travel upwards, a friendly handshake between thunder elementals.

"Hey, have you gotten taller?" Aaron said looking at the red dragon more closely.

"Yep, I'm just as tall as you now." Lorca said smiling.

"Oh, I don't think so." In a flash of purple flames Aaron transformed into his dragon form. "I'm still taller than you by my horns."

Both dragons burst out laughing not even noticing the new arrival.

"Lorca! Spyro!" A young dragoness yelled. This dragon's scale color was pink and she had short blonde hair and two very small yellow horns. She was also wearing a blue mage's skirt that came with tall boots and bracelets with runes on them.

"Cassie!" Spyro and Lorca said as they rushed towards the dragon mage.

"It's great to see you two again." Cassie said as she hugged Lorca and then Spyro.

"Oh, my!" Cassie said as she stopped hugging Spyro. She then reached out for Spyro with her right hand. "Spyro… your magical aura, it's increased so much!"

"Yeah, not too long ago my powers were pushed to the limit when I-"

Suddenly the ground beneath the three dragons started rumbling and causing a small quake. Then a large blue figure erupted from the ground underneath them.

"Cassie! I've missed you so much!" A large blue dragon yelled. The dragon was tall and very muscular, but he also seemed a bit overweight. He was wearing a brown vest with brown pants.

"Ord!" Cassie said in surprise as she was picked up by the dragon warrior. "Ord, I've missed you." Cassie said as she caressed the blue dragon's face.

"I've missed you too, my love." Ord said as he pulled the dragoness into a long kiss.

"Wait, you two are together now?" Spyro asked. "When did that happen?"

"Right before we left for training," Cassie said as Ord set her back down on the ground. "We've been talking telepathically through our badges whenever we can."

"Hey, Spyro, it's been awhile, huh?" Ord said as he walked over to Spyro.

"Yeah, it has." Spyro said staring Ord straight in the eyes.

Without warning Ord raised his left fist to punch Spyro, but Spyro caught the fist with his right hand. A small fissure formed behind the purple dragon as he held back the blue fist.

The blue dragon smiled. "You sure have gotten stronger."

Spyro smiled back. "Thanks, you too."

Both dragons stopped struggling with the other and turned back to Lorca and Cassie.

The young dragoness let out a sigh. "I may never understand warriors."

Lorca laughed a bit before speaking. "Well it looks like the whole gang is almost back together."

"The gang is back together, Lorca."

The four dragons searched frantically for the person who just spoke, but they were completely alone.

"Cynder? Is that you?" Spyro asked.

"Not just me," Cynder spoke. A shroud of darkness appeared near a tree and from it emerged three dragons.

The first was Cynder, a female black dragon wearing modern day clothes, a black leather sleeveless jacket with a white shirt underneath and dark blue jeans.

The next was Zak, a green dragon wearing a light blue jacket trimmed with yellow and a white shirt with blue jeans.

The last to emerge was Pricilla, a white dragon wearing a yellow healer's skirt.

All seven dragons rushed to meet each other. Spyro was happy to see all his friends again. They had given him the strength to face the challenges that came with being the chosen one and there were many challenges.

_3 years ago_

"Master Ignitus you wanted to see me?" Aaron said as he entered the council room of the Dragon Heart Temple.

"Yes, Aaron, I do believe I have located Volteer." The red dragon said.

"Who's Volteer?" Sparx asked as he flew over the Pool of Visions.

"Volteer is a powerful and well respected Thunder Wizard. He was here during the day of the raid inspecting your egg, but after that he left for family matters…"

"Okay, so where is he?" Aaron asked.

"That's the difficult part, I saw him on Dante's Freezer. A frozen battlefield from one of the first war's on Azeroth." Ignitus then waved his hand over the pool and instantly an image of a fortress covered in snow and ice appeared. "We will fly there and see what we can find out, but if Cynder appears we run."

"Run? Shouldn't we fight her?" Aaron asked.

Ignitus shook his head. "No, Cynder has been touched by the power of the Dark Master. She drains energy from those that she fights and weakens them. She is only a level three dragon though, but that is still too powerful for you."

"Oh, okay. Well should we get jackets or something so we won't get cold?"

Ignitus stared at Aaron a moment before laughing. "A-Aaron! We are fire dragons! We rarely get cold so I doubt you will need a coat or jacket." Ignitus kept laughing as he led Aaron outside the temple.

When they were outside Aaron noticed that he was leading him to the warp gate, it was apparently a device that could teleport zodiacs across the world, but only to other warp gates.

"There is another warp gate near Dante's Freezer, but we will have to fly a short distance until we actually get there. Are you ready Aaron?"

Aaron clapped his hands together. He let the purple flames consume him until he had become Spyro the dragon. "Yes, sir!" The purple dragon said.

Spyro and Ignitus stepped on to warp gate. "Dante's Freezer." Ignitus said. The runes on the ground began to glow a soft golden color, but suddenly a spark crackled on the runes. Ignitus roared as the sparks crackled around his body.

Spyro quickly pulled Ignitus away from the warp gate and the red dragon fell over him.

"Whoa, what was that?" Sparx said.

"I-I don't think I'll be able to go through." Ignitus said gasping. "Spyro don't go-" Ignitus fell to the ground, unconscious before he could finish.

"Ignitus! Ignitus are you okay!?" Spyro said shaking the big red dragon, but it did little good.

Spyro then placed Ignitus on his shoulders and began to carry him to his room. Even though he was a dragon it was still difficult and he ended up dragging him most of the way. After awhile he finally managed to place Ignitus on his bed.

"So, now what do we do?" Spyro said looking towards his sprite.

"What do you mean, we?" Sparx asked.

"Well, you heard Ignitus," Spyro said. "We need to find Volteer and rescue him."

"That's not what I heard. I heard him screaming in pain and then say 'Don't go to Dante's Freezer."

"Well, I'm going." Spyro said as he headed for the warp gate.

"Hey, Spyro, wait up!" Sparx said as he rushed to the purple dragon.

In a flash of golden lights Spyro and Sparx appeared on a cliff. Spyro looked out and saw the vast ocean. It was strange, one second he was in a temple the next he was on another part of the planet.

"Hey, it's a little chilly here." Sparx said.

"Yeah, it is." Spyro said. He looked out further and saw something white in the distance. As he strained further his vision zoomed suddenly revealing the entire icy continent like he was using a telescope. "Whoa, that must be it."

Spyro stepped off the warp gate and on to the edge of the cliff. He looked down and saw the tides crashing against the side of the cliff. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He just had to remember what Ignitus taught him. Let his instincts guide him, he was a dragon now. The ability to fly was something all dragons knew.

He jumped off the cliff, the sensation of falling already causing his heart to beat rapidly. Then he spread his wings and he was soon in the air. The air beneath his wings brought him up above the clouds. When Spyro finally opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw. The whole world or at least part of the world he could see was below him. He was actually flying.

The first time Ignitus taught him how to fly he only glided towards one of the nearby trees, but he didn't go any higher because he was scared that he would fall. But now being up in the air like this, it was like a dream come true.

"Oh my god, he's actually flying!" Sparx said as he flew up next to Spyro. "Welcome to the club big boy."

"What the annoying pest club?" Spyro said.

"No dragon breath, the flying club." Sparx said as he flew ahead of Spyro.

"Yeah, I can get used to this!" Spyro said as flew forward. He flew up next to a cloud and touched it. It was felt fluffy but it was also wet. He dived right through it and came out slightly drenched.

As he looked down he saw something in the ocean, it looked like a giant turtle. Curious he flew in closer just as the giant turtle jumped out from under the water and dived back in like a dolphin.

"Spyro, watch out!" Sparx yelled.

Spyro looked up just in time to see a cannonball hurdle above his head. For a second he lost control of his flying and started to fall, but he was able to adjust himself to the right position and fly forward again.

"Where did that come from?" Spyro shouted.

"Probably from them," Sparx said as he pointed towards the cliffs in the distance.

Spyro used his dragon vision to zoom in on the cliffs. He was surprised to see apes loading cannons and beginning to fire at him.

"What are they doing here?" Spyro said as he dodged another cannonball.

"Ignitus said they were holding that thunder dragon here, right," Sparx said as he flew closer to the purple dragon. "Guess, they don't want to lose their hostage."

"Well hang on, Sparx," Spyro said as his eyes began to glow red. "We need to get past these guys and rescue him."

Sparx flew down into the purple dragon's pants pocket and started to mutter a small prayer.

Spyro adjusted his wings and flew faster than before. As the apes continued to fire the cannons Spyro easily dodged them all. As Spyro neared one of the cliffs he launched a fireball at the apes and they both ducked for cover. Spyro smirked as he saw the cannon explode and went on to destroy two others before he was out of range of the other cannons.

"Sparx, it's safe to come out now." Spyro said.

"You sure," Sparx said as he peeked out of the pocket. "You're not going to use me as a shield are you?"

"Sprax, you're too small to be a shield," Spyro chuckled. "Relax, there's nothing too-"

Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew from behind Spyro hurtling him into the snow.

"Whoa!" Spyro yelled as he crashed into a pile of snow.

"Not your best landing, huh purple boy?" Sparx said.

"Shut up," Spyro said as he shook the snow from his head. As he scanned his surroundings the first thing he noticed was the large gate in front of him.

The gate was torn open like something had forced its way through. Spyro wondered briefly if the Dark Armies had done this but Ignitus did say that this place was built during the first wars on Azeroth, when the magical creatures of Earth were transported here after the fall of the Rose Kingdom. Besides the zodiacs the other races fought for land and started many wars.

"Well, let's go inside." Spyro said. The moment Spyro and Sparx past the gate they noticed three soldiers frozen in ice.

"Whoa, what happened to these guys?" Spyro said.

"Maybe a wizard did it." Sparx said as he flew up to the frozen soldier. As he moved closer he saw the eye move. "Uhh, Spyro, I think this thing just blinked at me."

"Come on, Sparx. You don't actually think-"

At that moment the shards went flying everywhere as the soldiers came to life.

"Z-Zombies," Sparx yelled as he flew into the air.

"Zombies," Spyro said as he looked back towards the soldiers.

Just like from a horror movie, these zombies were everything Spyro hated about horror films. Their flesh had decayed revealing what was left of the muscles that supported the walking abominations. As they moved in closer Spyro noticed that these soldiers had green skin and were wearing dark ebony armor with red.

One of the soldiers drew a long sword and rushed at the purple dragon. Spyro jumped out of the way and blasted the zombie with fire, but the zombie put up its shield and deflected the blast.

"I thought zombies were supposed to be slow and stupid?!" Spyro shouted. As he dodged another of the zombie's attack.

Another zombie swung its sword at Spyro. This time he blocked it with his arms, the sword clashing against his tough dragon scales. He then twisted his body around and using his tail broke the zombie's leg. Spyro then jumped on the zombie and let out a stream of fire in the zombie's face.

Soon the other two zombies were coming at him. Spyro jumped back and raised his right hand with his left hand supporting it.

"Fire!" Spyro yelled. Balls of fire launched from Spyro's hand. They came so fast that the zombies didn't have time to block them and they were soon engulfed in flames.

"Wow, I can't believe I just fought zombies." Spyro said as he examined the smoking corpses. Out of curiosity he sniffed them but he soon reeled his head back, they smelled awful!

"Yeah, if you're done playing with the dead, we got work to do." Sparx said as he flew around the purple dragon's head.

Spyro left the zombies and followed Sparx as they traveled deeper into the fortress. As they came across another gate they hear a loud roar. Looking up they both saw a huge black dragon flying off.

"Whoa, do you think that's Cynder," Sparx asked.

"I hope so," Spyro replied.

"What? Why?!"

"I don't know," Spyro said clearly in shock at his own words. "I think sometimes the spirit of the purple dragon just comes out and makes say and do things."

"So what, are you sharing your body with a spirit?" Sparx asked.

Spyro simply shrugged his shoulders and they both continued onward into the fortress. After some time they came into a clearing where they saw about ten apes and a gorilla. They quickly hid behind a nearby tree, a purple dragon and a golden dragon sprite would easily stick out with all the white snow.

"So now what chosen one," Sparx asked.

"I don't know, I'm thinking." Spyro said. He really hadn't thought things through.

The plan was to see if Volteer was here and rescue him. But he knew little about this place and didn't think about the rogue zodiacs that might be guarding it. He hadn't even thought of how he was going to get Volteer out of here. What if he had to carry him like he did Ignitus, even though turning into a dragon gave him the strength to move boulders it was still a challenge for the little dragon to carry Ignitus.

"Dragon!"

Spyro looked up in alarm as he saw an ape in white fur clothing hiding in the tree. Soon apes all over came charging at him. He quickly let out a stream of fire from his mouth keeping most of them back. But soon he came face to face with the gorilla.

The gorilla tried to crush the purple dragon with his massive hammer, but Spyro was able to dodge it by flying up into the air. He then blasted the gorilla with another breath of fire, but the gorilla was quick. He raised his shield just in time and then pointed his hammer at Spyro. The hammer started to glow with runes around it and then shot out a beam of ice at the young dragon.

"Ah-Ahh!" Spyro yelled. The sudden ice encasing his lower body had caused him to crash to the ground in an explosion of snow that covered him from head to toe. He tried to melt the fire away but the other apes were quick to muzzle his mouth.

"Just close your eyes dragon and it will all be over." The gorilla said as he raised his hammer high into the sky.

As Spyro saw the hammer his eyes became as big as saucers and he quickly shut them closed waiting for the hammer to finish it, but then a bolt of lightning shot out of nowhere and struck the gorilla. The gorilla fell down with a heavy thud.

"Another one!" One of the apes shouted. Spyro turned to the direction the ape was pointed too and saw another dragon!

This dragon appeared to be a child similar to Spyro. He had red scales and was only wearing wool shirt and light blue pants with a fur coat, most likely to protect against the cold. Spyro also noticed that electricity seemed to crackle around the red dragon's fingers.

The red dragon then jumped from the tree and dashed towards the apes surrounding Spyro. With great speed the dragon delivered several electrically charged punches and kicks to the apes and they all fell down. The red dragon then went over to Spyro and removed the muzzle from around his mouth.

"Are you okay?" The red dragon asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Spyro said. He quickly went to work and melted the ice and snow covering his body. When he was done he turned back to the red dragon that had a shocked look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You're the purple dragon!"

"Oh, right. My name is Spyro." Spyro said as he extended his hand to the red dragon.

"Lorca," the red dragon said as he took Spyro's hand and shook it. Unknown to either of them as they shook hands a yellow light traveled from Lorca's arm and into Spyro. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a thunder dragon named Volteer." Spyro said.

"Master Volteer!" Lorca said.

"You know him?" Spyro asked.

"He's my uncle," Lorca began. "We were leaving the Thunder Dragon Clan when we were ambushed by Cynder and crashed on this frozen wasteland. He used all his power to make sure I escaped, but I… I can't just leave him. He's the only family I have left!"

Spyro was silent for a moment; he knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. "Well, I'm here to rescue him. We can go save him together!" Spyro said.

Lorca looked shocked but he quickly began to smile and bowed his head to the purple dragon. "Thank you,"

"Hey is it safe to come out now?" Sparx said as he appeared from under the snow and over to Spyro. "It was cold under there."

"Yeah, Sparx, it's okay." Spyro said.

"You have a sprite?" Lorca asked.

"Yep, this is my sprite Sparx, though he's not much help."

"Hey, what do you expect me to do against those big apes?" Sparx said.

They all began traveling further into the fortress, there wasn't much to be seen and there appeared to be no more guards. While they were walking Sparx constantly continued to circle around Lorca.

"Hey weirdo," Sparx said as he flew in front of Lorca. "Why don't you have any wings?"

Lorca cringed at the question. "I was born without wings."

"Hmm, that sucks. Why do you have red scales? I heard thunder dragons were supposed to have yellow or light blue scales."

"I was just born this way…" Lorca stopped walking and just stared silently at the ground. When Spyro noticed this he turned around and walked up to the red dragon.

"Hey Lorca, what's wrong?" Spyro asked.

"Nothing, it's just being the way I am has caused so much trouble for the people I care about." Lorca said as a tear escaped his eye. "If I could fly, my uncle would have been able to escape. He was only beaten because he had to carry me on his back!" Sparks danced around the red dragon as he struggled with his emotions. "All the other dragons make fun of me; no matter how hard I train they would never accept me. And my father… I'm a curse."

Spyro placed his hands on Lorca's shoulders, bringing the red dragon out of his trance. "Lorca, you just saved my life. I haven't met many dragons and I don't really know you that well, but I don't think you're a curse."

"R-Really?" Lorca said.

"Yeah, you may be a freak but-" Sparx was flicked away by Spyro's tail.

"I think you're really cool, Lorca."

"Cool?" Lorca repeated.

"I mean, I think you're amazing."

Lorca paused; he had never heard anyone say those words to him besides his family. Both his father and uncle praised him for being able to grasp lessons in martial arts and electric techniques so quickly but he mostly thought it was out of sympathy, now he didn't know what to think.

"T-Thank you, Spyro" Lorca said.

As they turned around the corner in the fortress they saw more zombies. One of the zombies raised his sword into the air and roared loudly. On cue the tower behind him shot out a bolt of lightning.

"Watch out!" Lorca shouted. But it was too late, the bolt of lightning hit Spyro right in his chest. Spyro fell to the ground, electricity crackling over his body. Lorca helped him up not even noticing the zombies heading for them. "Spyro, are you okay?"

Spyro opened his eyes and they were glowing yellow. When he saw the zombies heading for them he opened his mouth and a bolt of thunder struck all the zombies down.

"Whoa, he seems okay to me," Sparx said as he looked at the surprised look on Lorca's face.

"Did I just shoot lightning from my mouth?" Spyro asked.

"You mean this is your first time using thunder magic?" Lorca asked.

"Yeah, Ignitus told me I had to master eight elements, but the only one I knew how to use was fire."

"Maybe your powers are growing. But we should keep going; it looks like whoever was in that tower just went to warn the rest of their forces."

Lorca was right; Spyro could just make out the shape of an ape running past the gates. Spyro, Lorca, and Sparx raced to catch up with the ape and found him climbing up a ladder. They went in after them but as soon as they did the steel doors behind them slammed shut and in front of them the steel doors opened and more zombies began to pour out.

"How many of these things do they have?" Spyro said as he began breathing streams of fire at the undead horde. Lorca ran at the zombies smoothly dodging all of their attacks to hit him and striking them down with his electric attacks. When all the zombies were defeated the steel doors opened up again, but this time a much bigger zombie appeared.

This one had come in riding a large ram like creature that was also undead just like him. He was wearing heavy set armor and had on a helmet that hid his face but didn't hide the eerie green glow in his eyes and he carried a huge scythe that had bloodstains on it.

Spyro and Lorca both stared in horror at the mighty undead warrior. The zombie on his mighty ram circled around the two dragons once and then charged at him with his scythe ready. As the undead warrior swung his scythe Spyro jumped over it and Lorca leaned back just enough that it missed his muzzle by inches. Spyro then unleashed a stream of fire at the zombie but the armor protected him from the fire.

The zombie swung his scythe around and slashed Spyro on his waste, causing Spyro crash to the ground in pain. The ram then charged to where the purple dragon was laying and stepped on him with his massive hoof.

Lorca watched in horror as his new friend cried in pain. Bringing his paws together he formed a small ball of electricity and threw it at the zombie. The ball hit its target but it did not seem to cause any damage.

The zombie turned his head towards Lorca, the young red dragon was sure he saw the undead warrior smile under his helmet. The zombie patted his ram and the large undead beast stomped on Spyro again.

"STOP IT!" Lorca roared. He fired several more energy balls at the zombie, but they were all useless against his armor. Lorca was becoming desperate; if he didn't do something soon Spyro could die. But he wasn't powerful enough to stop this monster unless…

Lorca spread out his arms as sparks of electricity arched around him. His eyes began to glow like bright yellow beacons, as rune markings appeared over his body.

The undead warrior continued to watch as his battle ram continued to crush the purple dragon under its hoof. Just then he noticed that the sky was getting darker.

"Get away from my friend!" Lorca roared angrily. Suddenly lighting struck Lorca and he redirected the bolt towards the undead warrior. With a large cry from both the warrior and his ram, both undead abominations were incinerated by the blast.

Spyro pulled himself up from the snow, wounded but still alive. He went over to Lorca and helped him to his feet; the red dragon had collapsed shortly after he fired the lightning bolt.

"Lorca, are you okay?" Spyro asked.

"I-I'm fine," Lorca said. "That was the first time I used dragon fury. I really didn't think I'd be able to do it."

"I should have thought of that." Spyro said wincing as he felt the wound on his waist. "I could have burned that zombie and those monkeys-" Spyro suddenly remembered that he wouldn't have been able to use dragon fury on both enemies. Dragon Fury used up a lot of his magical energy; until he was stronger he would only be able to do it once a day.

"Hey, Lorca, can you do dragon fury again?" Spyro asked.

Lorca looked at him as if he was mad. "I'm only eleven; I haven't even officially begun zodiac training. No I cannot use dragon fury anymore today."

"Okay, we'll just have to be more careful." Spyro said once again wincing from the pain of his cut. He was injured and Lorca was exhausted, they would not get far if they didn't find a way to heal themselves.

"Hey, guys!" Sparx said as he fluttered over the two dragons. "Come look what I found!"

Spyro and Lorca followed Sparx past the gate and found several barrels of spirit crystals.

"Whoa," Spyro said. "Why do they have all of these?"

"Probably to harness their power, but let's not waste the ancestors' good fortune with questions." Lorca said as he grabbed a couple of the crystals.

Spyro did the same and began squeezing the crystals. Soon the crystals began to glow and the two young dragons were healed and full of new energy. As they raced out into the snow Lorca suddenly stopped and stared at a large tower.

"Lorca, what's wrong?" Spyro asked.

"My uncle, I just sensed him over there." Lorca said as he pointed at the tower.

"Okay then let's go!"

Spyro, Lorca, and Sparx raced towards the tower but then two apes appeared out of the snow, eyes glinting with excitement. One of the apes blew a whistle and soon two giant bats appeared beside them. The apes got on top of the giant bats and then lunged for the dragons.

Spyro was able to keep one of the bats away from him by blasting it with fire, but Lorca was having a difficult time with his as the bat kept dodging his lightning attacks.

The bat then dove for Lorca, but the red dragon back flipped out of the way just in time. The bat then let out a loud shrieking noise causing Lorca to cover his ears in pain. The bat then lunged for Lorca but Spyro kept it back by blasting it with fire.

Just then the second bat released another shriek at Spyro causing him to cover his ears. "Agh! We got to do something about these bats." Spyro said.

"I have an idea. Just get those two together." Lorca said.

Spyro immediately flew into the air and let out a breath of fire around the bats. The bats huddle closer together as the purple dragon surrounded them in flames. When the bats were fully surrounded Spyro raised his hands into the air causing the flames to rise. The apes ordered the bats to fly up and as soon as they were in sight Lorca shot two lightning bolts from his finger tips that wrapped around the giant bats.

The lightning wrapped around the bats like ropes and began to electrocute both them and the apes. Lorca then swung the ropes down and the bats crashed into the snow knocking both of them out along with the apes riding them.

"Wow! What was that?" Spyro asked.

"That was lightning chain." Lorca said. "I saw one of the older dragons use it and decided to try it out."

"Cool, will you teach me how to do that someday?"

"Sure, but first let's find my uncle."

Spyro and Lorca headed for the gates that lead into another fortress only to discover that these gates were made out of a strange metal that seemed to shine without a source of light.

"Hey, guys over here!" Sparx said as he pointed to an entrance near the tower. "I'm sensing some weird stuff down here. Might be the dragon we're looking for."

Spyro and Lorca went over to the small entrance in the snow. It was dark inside but large enough for both dragons to walk in. As they ventured further Spyro noticed that Sparx was starting to turn green.

"Hey, Sparx, why are you changing colors?" Spyro asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sparx said.

"You're changing colors, like you did when I first met you and chased you into that cave."

"I don't do this on purpose," Sparx exclaimed. "I change colors depending on the magic in the area. When there's powerful magic around I change red."

"Oh, so what do you think is down here?" Spyro asked.

"Hmm, let's ask," Sparx said. "HELLO!" The dragonsprite yelled into the tunnel.

"Sparx, don't do that," Lorca said. "You might alert more guards."

"Oh, relax," Sparx said. "I know what I'm doing."

Sparx continued to make loud noises until they came to a small clearing. They looked down and saw several apes waiting for them below. "Hello," One of the apes said mimicking the dragonsprite.

"Good job, Sparx," Spyro said dryly as he glided down and head-butted one of the apes.

Lorca jumped down to join him unleashing several bolts of lightning at the apes. When all the apes were defeated they travelled down the only tunnel in the room which led them to a large clearing.

"Uncle Volteer!" Lorca shouted.

Spyro followed the red dragon's gaze all the way to the other side of the clearing where a bright yellow dragon was lying unconscious.

"Is that him?" Sparx asked.

"Yes, that's my uncle, but I don't like this."

"Yeah, me neither." Spyro said. If this is where they were holding him shouldn't there be more guards or traps. Something wasn't right. "This is too easy."

"Which part was easy," Sparx said as he flew over to the yellow dragon. "Fighting all of those apes, crossing this frozen wasteland, or getting past all of those undead?"

At that moment the cave began to quake. Shards of ice fell from the ceiling as something that sounded like muffled growls echoed throughout the cave.

"H-Hey! What's going on!?" Sparx yelled as he flew back to the side of the young dragons and hid himself in Spyro's pocket.

"Look!" Lorca said while pointing to a big hung of ice that looked like someone was inside of it.

The ice began to crack until finally a huge zombie warrior broke free. The sight of this zombie made the young dragon's blood run cold. It was different from the other zombies, for one it was at least twenty feet tall and its eyes glowed with an unnatural cold flame.

The zombie surveyed the room until its eyes locked with the two young dragons. It laughed something Spyro didn't think a zombie could do. The next moment it blew a breath of cold air into its hand quickly formed a sword made of ice. It twirled the sword in its huge hands professionally and then pointed it to the young dragons, daring them to come and face him.

Spyro stared at undead creature. For the first time since he came here he noticed how cold it really was. He felt like running but his legs didn't move. He looked over at Lorca, the young red dragon seemed just as scared as he was. They really shouldn't be here; Ignitus wouldn't have let Spyro be here if he knew this thing was here. He wanted his dad to be here. His dad… wouldn't have frozen like this. Spyro thought about his dad, when people were in danger he acted fast to so that he could save everyone, like he did for him.

Spyro looked past the giant undead and saw Lorca's uncle still lying there unconscious. He said he wanted to help people, he accepted the risks even though he didn't know the real danger he was getting into, but he swore an oath shortly before he began his training.

"Lorca!" Spyro shouted snapping the red dragon out of his trance. "We're going to save your uncle, but I need your help."

Lorca looked at the giant undead creature, to his uncle, and then back to Spyro. He took a deep breath. His courage had returned. "I'm ready,"

Spyro nodded and then turned his gaze back at the zombie. "Let's move!" Spyro roared charging straight at the zombie.

As Spyro and Lorca rushed forward the zombie swung down its sword at the two young dragons, but they easily avoided the attack and moved to opposite directions. Spyro unleashed a breath of fire on the zombies left and Lorca fired a bolt of lightning from the right. Both attacks hit their target but it didn't seem to affect the zombie that much.

Suddenly the zombie began to speak, Spyro couldn't even tell if it was a language because every word that escaped sounded like it was being strangled, but soon a blizzard had appeared and it surrounding the zombie and spreading across the room. Spyro unleashed a flamethrower towards the zombie but the blizzard snuffed out his flames.

"Lorca!" Spyro shouted. "My flames aren't working, what should we do?" Spyro waited for a response but none came. "Lorca?"

Suddenly shards of ice came down on Spyro he barely had enough time to react as they came crashing down on him. A few shards cut through his wings, but the rest of his body was protected by his scales. Spyro noticed that the blizzard began to die down but then a huge block ice collided right into the purple dragon.

Spyro was on the ground his body in pain, not even noticing the ice creeping over his body. The giant zombie seeing that his prey was nearly finished stomped on the ground and suddenly giant shards of ice rose towards the young dragon intending to pierce him. Spyro saw the shards coming, he tried to move but the ice covering his body slowed him down, it was too late.

Suddenly a red blur out of nowhere grabbed Spyro just in time before the shards of ice could pierce his body. Spyro heard Lorca cry out as he skidded and rolled on the cold floor. He shook some of the ice off of his body and looked to see Lorca holding his side. The young red dragon had saved Spyro, but he hurt himself in the process.

"That is it…" Spyro growled. Bringing his hands together as though he was praying he summoned all his magical power and brought it to the surface. The ice that had covered his body was now melting. Red glowing runes appeared over his body and soon fire was dancing around him.

The giant zombie blew a breath of cold air at him, but the ice melted before it could do any harm. Spyro stared at the zombie his eyes glowing red. "My turn…" Spyro said as he unleashed the full force of his dragon fury upon the zombie. The flamethrower hit the zombie right at its core, breaking through the armor and setting the undead creature ablaze.

The zombie cried out while clutching at the flaming hole where its stomach used to be. It fell to one knee, dropping its sword and letting it shatter to a million pieces. It gave out one last growl of defiance and then fell to the ground.

Spyro collapsed to the ground, using the dragon fury had consumed all of his energy. His eyes closed for a second, but then something pulled them up. A blinding light that made a buzzing sound in his ear.

"Hey, dragon boy, wake up!" Sparx said. "We still need to get the big guy and get the heck out of here."

Sparx was right, they needed to rescue Volteer, but Lorca was still injured and it looked like he had passed out. With the strength that he had left Spyro crawled over to Lorca, then reaching into his pocket he pulled out one of the spirit gems they had saved from earlier and placed on the red dragon's side. The gem quickly began to glow and Lorca's wound was healed.

"Lorca," Spyro said trying to wake the thunder dragon. "Lorca, are you okay."

Lorca slowly opened his eyes. He pushed himself upwards and to face Spyro but his eyes widened in surprise. "Who are you?"

"What? Lorca it's me, Spyro."

"But you're…"

"What?"

"You're human,"

Aaron looked down in surprise. He had reverted back to his human form without even knowing it. He must have been out longer than he thought. "Oh, don't worry. This is who I really am."

"But… how?" Lorca asked now sure what to believe.

"Lorca, I promise I'll explain later, but it really is me. I am the purple dragon, but I'm also human." Aaron said.

Lorca looked a little unsure but for the moment he trusted Aaron and they both went up to where his uncle was lying unconscious. They both placed spirit gems that they were holding earlier near the dragon. The gems began to glow and soon were absorbed into the yellow dragon. Volteer began to stir and his eyes opened slowly and he tried to stand up.

"Uncle Volteer," Lorca said.

"Lorca…" Volteer said. "Lorca! This is stupendous, exciting, very reassuring. I was afraid the dark army had captured you. That I would never see you again. But here you are standing next to me, with a human and a dragon sprite, how very odd.

"Uncle Volteer, this is the purple dragon." Lorca said pointing to the dark skinned human.

"I beg your pardon?" Volteer said.

"My name is Aaron, sir. And it's true I am the purple dragon. Spyro, the dragon." Aaron clapped his hands together and let the purple flames consume him until he was a dragon again.

The yellow dragon's eyes widened in shock upon seeing the human's transformation into a dragon. "Absolutely amazing! I dare say you are using illusion magic, but I sense none. This is fascinating and the fact that you were able to defeat that thing! So much power in one little body, but you are the chosen one there's no doubt about it!"

"Uh, Hey! Can we go back to the temple now?" Sparx said. "I'm freezing my wings off."

"Temple? Which temple?" Volteer asked.

"The Dragon Heart Temple," Spyro said. "Ignitus is waiting there."

"Ignitus, yes! So many theories to tell, so many hypothesis that need testing."

"What were you thinking!?" Ignitus roared.

When Spyro returned, Ignitus was furious that he had gone by himself. Volteer and Lorca stared silently as Spyro cringed at the red dragon's words.

"How could you just run off like that, you could have been killed?!"

"I-" Spyro didn't get the chance to finish.

"If you had been killed, then our once chance at ending the war would have disappeared in thin air! Do you realize that?"

Spyro could feel tears forming in his eyes. He was only trying to help, but Ignitus was right and he knew it.

"Oh would you give it a rest!" Sparx said flying in front of the red dragon's face. "You wanted us to find your friend and that's what we did. Yeah he went without you, but somebody had to do it and that's what he did."

Everyone was stunned by the sudden dragon sprite's sudden outburst, but he was Spyro's sprite and that meant he would protect and help the young dragon.

"Ignitus, don't be so hard on him." Volteer said. "He did what he thought was right, he has the heart of a true zodiac."

Ignitus looked at Spyro again to see him wiping a tear from his face. The red sighed and placed a hand on the young dragon's head. "I'm sorry for yelling, but please do not ever do that again without my permission. Understood?"

"Yes, Ignitus." Spyro said.

"Yet I still remember several more times when we left without any of our master's knowing." Lorca said.

"Yeah, remember when they made us clean the whole temple for challenging The Order of Fire to a dual." Aaron said.

"That was the worst," Zak said.

The seven dragons and the dragon sprite reached the heart of the temple. It was an open spot that led to every room in the temple. The sun shined brightly in the center where they used to play and talk while they eagerly waited for another mission or just came to relax after training.

"This sure brings back memories," Priscilla said as she sat down on one of the broken pillars."

"Yes, it does." Ignitus said as he stepped out of the temple. Everyone turned and bowed their heads to the dragon leader. "It's good to see you all home."

"It's great to be home dad," Aaron said.

"Dad!?" Everyone repeated.

Ignitus smiled at Aaron as he moved in to hug his son. "I'll speak to you later; right now I need to discuss some things with the other masters." Ignitus turned around and entered the door that led to the council room. Aaron then turned around to see everyone staring at him in shock and confusion.

"Since when is Ignitus your father?" Ord asked.

"It's a long story you guys," Aaron said. "A long story."


End file.
